


Free

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: First of all, I finally figured out how to post a series!! So sorry to my readers for any confusion as I had to re-order / organise everything into the series. And now let the fun continue, Agentcorp Rise!Alex and Lena have been seeing each other casually for half a year. And slowly but surely they fell in love.





	Free

Alex sleepily moved her arm across the bed, when all she felt was a cold sheet she cocked one eye open and then the other, she then looked at the space beside her that only a few hours ago had been occupied by a beautiful woman. Alex slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock on her bedside table. It was 5.30am and she was due in the DEO in two and a half hours. She yawned and considered trying to get some more sleep, but as she lay down and closed her eyes all she could see was the brunettes face, those deep green eyes, those red lips against her pale complexion, the taste of her lipstick as she messed it up, she could still feel her long brown hair as she tugged at it while in the throws of ecstasy. She could still taste Lena Luthor on her tongue, feel her breath on her neck and smell her expensive perfume on the sheets. She could hear Lena calling out her name when she took her over the edge and claimed her for the third time that night. It was a sensory overload. Alex groaned in frustration, got up and decided to go take a long shower. And even while she showered all she could think about was Lena, all she wanted right now was to be sharing this warm water with her before making her breakfast. But everytime Lena left before she woke. And every time Alex’s heart broke a little. 

Lena sat at the desk in her office looking over her schedule for the day. She sat back and sighed. Her thoughts were full of the redhead, the one that she had been sleeping with, on a casual basis for the last six months. She could still smell her, taste her, feel her. She closed her eyes, remembering the way Alex had made her feel. The way her lips had made a path from her neck to her breasts, lingering there for so long it made her ache down below, the feel of those warm lips on her breasts biting, nibbling, her hot tongue tracing patterns across the skin there, Alex’s teeth teasing at her hardened nipples. Lena inwardly moaned to herself, she could still feel those gentle fingers as they touched her, explored every inch of her skin before finding their way to the place that completely broke down her defences. She could see herself coming undone as Alex had taken her, all of her, over and over again. The CEO opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 7am and she was wishing she had stayed longer, so that she could wake up beside Alex, held in her strong arms, to be kissed by those lips one more time before both of their days began. For two months now she had regretted leaving her, or been sad and disappointed to wake up in an empty bed, cold sheets her only company.

They were both free. For six months they had seen each other, casually hooking up, enjoying some mindless sex, relieving the tensions of the day. At least it had started out that way. Now, well now it was different. All Alex wanted was to settle down, and she could easily see herself doing that with Lena Luthor. She had already imagined all kinds of situations, moving in together, buying a house, having kids, but for now a dog and a couple of cats would do. All Lena ever wanted was to make a success of L-Corp and maybe enjoy some passionate encounters along the way, but now, she was so confused, because all she wanted now was Alex Danvers. She wasn't entirely sure what that looked like, because they had not really talked about taking the relationship further. But she knew in her heart all that mattered was that she wanted to be with Alex, she just wasn't sure if the redhead wanted the same thing.

In her break Alex considered calling her. It had been 8 hours since her hands had touched her, since her mouth had tasted her. And it had been far too long. Alex wondered when it had happened, when did she get swept up in this whirlwind, sometimes when she was with Lena it was like time was suspended, they were in a place where nothing else existed. And then abruptly Alex was thrown back to reality. The crushing reality that Lena only wanted friendship with benefits. She frowned at the phone in her hand and sent a text.

**Alex: **Can I see you this evening? We need to talk.

Lena saw the notification on her phone a few hours later. She was in a local cafe at the time getting some lunch and coffee. She sat back in her seat and opened the message immediately when she saw it was from Alex. When she read it her heart sank, was this the end? She was so used to people walking away from her that she expected it now. But this time, this time, it was almost unthinkable, she realised in that moment that what she was feeling was love. She was in love with Alex and she didn't want to lose her. She no longer wanted to be free. She wanted to be part of Alex Danvers world, she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving her and being loved by her. With shaky hands she sent a quick message back.

**Lena:** Of course. I will be in the office until late, please feel free to stop by.

Alex was banging up a rogue Alien when the text message came through. She was worked up and angry with a cut to her head. She leaned back against a wall, took a breath and opened the message. There was no time like the present, if this was the end of their affair so be it, she decided to go over and see Miss Luthor in her office. She changed into her civilian clothes, jeans, tshirt, hoodie and leather jacket. 

Lena looked up from behind her desk when Alex entered her office. She smiled nervously at her, she wasn't ready for this to be the end. And just seeing Alex looking like she did now made her even more convinced of that. Lena couldn't get over how Alex looked both casually and in her uniform, both were a vision in perfection. 

“Alex, can I get you a drink?” she walked towards the liquor, because she badly needed one herself to settle her nerves.

“Not for me,” Alex replied walking towards Lena, “I came here on my bike.”

Lena nodded in understanding and poured herself a small glass of whisky, took a long sip and enjoyed the warmth of it as it settled in her stomach, it was a similar warmth to how Alex made her feel when they made love. The comparison made her smile to herself. Well if she lost Alex she could always drown her sorrows in the next best thing. She steadied herself, placed the glass down and stepped up to Alex. She was about to speak but Alex got in first.

“I can't do this anymore.” Alex’s eyes looked sad, defeated. Just saying those words was killing Alex but she really couldn't go on like they had been, it was breaking her heart.

Lena let out a breath, “Alex, I…” she stepped closer to the redhead, “I cant either.”

Alex closed her eyes, so it really was over, this was it. Alex held back tears, “So that’s it then.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Lena looked at Alex in surprise, “Alex, No, that's not what I meant.”

Alex looked to Lena’s eyes in confusion, “Then what did you mean?”

Lena smiled a little and reached for Alex’s hand and their fingers entwined, “I can't go on like we have been, that doesn't mean I don't want us to be together.” She paused, “But what did you mean?”

Alex looked at Lena, took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, “I want all of you,” then she let go of Lena’s hand and reached up to touch the brunettes face, she could never get enough of the way she felt under her fingertips, so soft, “I want to wake up with you in my arms, take long showers together, make you breakfast, go out on dates, maybe take a break away every now and then, do regular couple things with you.” Alex looked to Lena’s surprised eyes hoping she hadn't completely ruined things and asked for too much.

Lena broke into a smile, “All this time we have been together that is all I ever wanted Alex, I didn't think you wanted me like that.”

Alex laughed a little, “Are you serious? Who wouldn't want to be with you?” 

Lena sighed, “Apparently quite a lot of people, but they aren't you so it doesn't concern me.”

Alex smiled and pulled Lena in for a kiss. The familiar taste took over her senses once more, she had missed it, the taste of Lena’s lipstick, whisky and coffee. And Lena had missed the warmth of that tongue that was now invading her mouth with intensity, she loved the feeling of losing herself in all that was Alex Danvers. Their kiss was a mixture of gentle, hot and passionate. Alex felt goosebumps on her arms as Lena ran her fingers through her hair as they kissed. 

She sighed against the brunettes lips when they both stopped to breathe, she had to tell her the truth, how she really felt. “Lena, I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you.”

Lena’s heart jumped a few beats at the admission, “I, I feel the same way. I love you too Alex.” 

Alex smiled into Lena’s lips her heart so full after hearing Lena say those words, “Can you take the rest of the evening off?”

“That depends,” Lena teased, “What did have in mind?”

“I want to take you on a date, so what do you say? Are you free?”

Lena tugged at Alex’s leather Jacket pulling her in for another heated kiss, it was leisurely and full of promise of what was to come, “As long as you promise to free me of my clothes later,” she replied with a sexy smile and a devilish look in those green eyes.

It was in that moment that Alex decided the date could wait until tomorrow, for now she was going to handle Lena’s last request.


End file.
